


Next Time, Be Quiet

by BlakeAmadeus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeAmadeus/pseuds/BlakeAmadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Morgan takes over for Hotch as head of the team, and Garcia surprises him with his new office, he and Reid get a little too excited...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Be Quiet

"What's the point of covering my eyes, I really don't understand." Reid whined.  
"It's a surprise, baby, just trust me."  
Garcia had literally just handed Morgan the keys to his new office about 10 minutes ago, and he wanted to celebrate with his little genius.  
Reid heard a door shut behind him. "What's going on, Derek?"  
"Go ahead and open your eyes now, baby." Derek said, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
Reid opened his eyes, and then looked at Morgan with a puzzled expression.  
"It's my new office."  
Reid smiled. "You're new office? That's great. Congratulations, hun," he kissed Derek, and was about to pull away, but Derek's hand against the back of his neck prevented it.  
He depended the kiss, and his hand soon found it's way beneath Reid's shirt.  
The younger man pushed them apart. "Derek, Derek, we're at work."  
"We're in my private office, and besides, it's almost time for everyone to leave,"  
"Derek, we can't have sex at work."  
"Oh come on. Please, baby?" Morgan whined. He kissed Spencer hungrily, his lips, his jaw, and his neck.  
"No.. Derek, I don't want to get caught..." Reid's voice was weakening. He honestly thought the idea of fucking in his boyfriends office at work was in fact, extremely hot. He didn't want to admit it, but the boner forming in his pants would do it for him.  
"No one's gonna catch us, baby boy. I promise," Derek said. He palmed Reid's growing erection and even began sucking a hickey on his neck.  
"I am most likely going to regret this later,"  
"You won't, baby boy," Derek pushed him back until Spencer was sitting on his desk. "I'm gonna fuck you right here, on my desk,"  
The younger boy moaned, and kissed him again. Derek tore at their belt buckles, after only a few seconds, he successfully had Spencer's pants on the floor. And his, well his belt was on the floor, but his pants were around his knees.  
"Get your shirt off," Reid commanded, unbuttoning his own.  
The older agent chuckled, and through the v-neck over his head on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He then grabbed Spencer's knees and held them up so he was completely exposed. "Keep your legs up like that. So pretty, baby boy. Damn."  
Reid sat with his legs propped up on the desk and leaning back on his hands.  
Derek ran around the desk and opened a drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube.  
"Since when do you keep lube at work?!" Reid questioned.  
Derek didn't answer him, only kissed him as he poured the lube into his hand. Without any warning, he shoved a finger in Reid's ass.  
"Oh, god, Derek." he gasped, throwing his head back. Morgan took the opportunity to lick and bite and kiss the exposed flesh.  
"Don't make me have to wear a scarf tomorrow," Spencer moaned. In truth, he didn't give a shit about the hickeys. He was too turned on to care about anything. How could he not be? His very sexy boyfriend was sucking on his neck and fingering his ass with three damn fingers, in his own office. It was some fantasy he was sure he'd dreamed about before. Of course, he'd never admit that, though.  
"You ready, baby boy?" Derek groaned, taking his fingers out of Reid.  
The younger agent nodded. "Please."  
With one quick motion, Derek buried his cock in Spencer's ass and they both just sat there, moaning. Probably a little louder than they should have been, but they didn't really care at this point.  
"Move. Please, move, Derek," Spencer gasped.  
Morgan rolled his hips, and Reid dropped to his elbows. He stared up at him, mouth wide open and emitting deep moans and gasps. It was an incredibly hot image for Morgan. His baby boy, squirming on his dick, and making the finest little noises he's ever heard.  
He swore, and then pulled halfway out before driving back in, slowly. So slow it was almost painful. Spencer closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his hair falling between his shoulder blades. Morgan continued this slow pace for what felt like a really long time. Just pulling out, and slowly pushing back in, rolling his hips slightly with each thrust.  
Reid was unable to control himself anymore. He felt so full, he loved this so much. He loved Morgan's cock up his ass in general, but this was just amazing.  
"Faster, Derek, please,"  
Complying, Morgan changed his pace. His thrusts became rougher, and of course faster. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room. Morgan groaned and growled in pleasure, while Reid began to whimper. He was on the verge of coming and unable to keep quiet. His moans faded into shallow yelps.  
"Derek, I'm gonna come, I -"  
Before the young man could even finish his statement, he came. All over his stomach and chest, and even on his shirt. He would definitely be upset about that later, but for now, he didn't care.  
Morgan groaned, and ended with a few short but rough thrusts before pulling out. He stayed where he was, catching his breath and watching his cum leak from Reid's ass.  
"God I love you,"  
"I love you too, Derek. Now can we get cleaned up?"  
Morgan laughed and kissed his sexy genius one last time before they cleaned up.

___

The two men walked out of Morgan's office, but Reid stopped in his tracks when he saw that half of his team was still there.  
"What are you guys still doing here?" Morgan asked.  
Garcia, JJ, and Hotch awkwardly looked up from the paperwork on their desks and at the two men.  
"Well, we had to finish the report," JJ said.  
Reid's eyes were still incredibly wide. "Well, good luck finishing that up, we're going to head home,"  
The entire team knew about Morgan and Reid, and they were totally fine with it. They even liked to tease them, every once and a while.  
Reid grabbed Morgan's arm and began to drag him out the door when Hotch stopped them.  
"You guys, this is incredibly awkward. But please, next time, be quiet."  
The young agent looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. "Terribly sorry, sir. Goodnight."  
He pulled Morgan along again and the rest of the team started cracking up as they heard Reid yell at Morgan from down the hallway.


End file.
